


The Kissing Booth

by WalkingBumperSticker34



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Flirting, Kissing Booths, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, toothpaste, town fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingBumperSticker34/pseuds/WalkingBumperSticker34
Summary: In honor of the EFA Fic Challenge 2019 and the single word prompt of toothpaste, I am taking a break from my other writing and giving you guys a one shot!This mini story brings us back to rookie Nicole Haught and the pining between her and Waverly Earp!What happens when the town fair is happening, there is police involvement at a certain booth, and Waverly can't back down from a bet placed by her best friend?





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers!!!
> 
> I know...I know...posting this super late but hey it's better than not posting at all right?!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my little one shot that was extremely difficult to write by the way. If you have read my fics before, my chapters are pretty long so to keep this under 4000 words was quite the challenge. I love my details what can I say?
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and now I need to go get back to writing a certain HS fic........hehe.........
> 
> Much love Earpers! <3

For as long as she can remember, Nicole has always wanted to be a cop. To feel pride in what she does and know she has a purpose. So when she finished top of her class, she knew multiple offers would be coming in. But no one tried harder than Randy Nedley to get her on their force. Instincts told her any place named Purgatory should probably be steered completely away from, but there was this indescribable pull that ultimately made her decision.

 

As Nicole reflects on where she’s at, she couldn’t be happier with her job decision. The only problem is, she can’t help but feel like something’s missing. As soon as her wheels start turning, they are quickly stopped as Nicole’s brain short circuits once Waverly Earp comes into view. The brunette comes strolling in wearing one of her Shorty’s crop tops and short shorts, multiple coffee cups in hand, making it hard for the cop to focus on anything else. Not wanting to get caught staring, Nicole attempts to make herself look busy with paperwork. 

 

The younger Earp walks in with a big smile on her face, “Good morning Officer Haught! How’s your day been?” She walks over to Nicole’s desk and sits down on the edge of it.

 

“Can’t complain too much. How’s everything with you?”

 

“I mean other than Wynonna being Wynonna everything’s good.” Waverly looks off into the distance and for a moment, Nicole feels like her heart is going to break.

 

“Hey Waves, look at me for a sec?” The redhead waits for Waverly to make eye contact before continuing. “You don’t always have to be so happy for everyone else. You have a right to not be ok sometimes too.”

 

Waverly swallows thickly as the two share a few moments of silence before she responds, “I appreciate you saying that...but I promise I’m good.” She sticks out a coffee cup in Nicole’s direction, “This is for you.”

 

As Nicole grabs the cup, her hand slightly grazes over the top of Waverly’s and her whole body feels like it has been set on fire. She smiles nervously as she brings the cup up to her lips and takes the first sip. Waverly watches as the tension slowly seeps out of the officer the more she continues to drink the coffee.

 

Waverly pushes herself back off the desk and grabs the rest of the coffee, “Now that my job here is done, I should probably go deliver the rest of these.”

 

Watching Waverly walk away is incredibly difficult and before Nicole knows it, the word vomit just spills out, “Hey! How did you know what my coffee order is? You got my favorite.”

 

Waverly smirks over her shoulder, “I know more about you than you think, Haught,” and continues out the door.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost the end of the day and things have been uncharacteristically quiet at the police station. Usually by this point, there is something wreaking havoc in Purgatory that Nicole has to go fix. Lounging at her desk, she watches as Nedley pulls Lonnie into his office to have a conversation.  _ What could that possibly be about? I guess it is Lonnie we are talking about so God only knows. _

 

After a few minutes Lonnie comes out, white as a ghost, and walks slowly over to Nicole’s desk. “Boss wants to see you in his office.” He turns and walks away without another word.

 

Even though she has no reason to be nervous, the moment Lonnie utters those words, Nicole gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. The rookie gets up from her desk and slowly starts walking towards Nedley’s office. She hesitantly waits in the doorway for the sheriff to acknowledge her.

 

“Why do you look like someone just died? Get on in here and have a seat now.” Nedley gestures towards the chairs in front of him and Nicole sits down.

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“I have a favor to ask you. Every year for the town fair, the police station helps out at one of the booths. The booth for this year we always have an unwritten rule with and that is that the newest cops we have get to represent us.”

 

“Sounds great, sir. Which booth will we be helping with? Ring toss? Dunk tank? Oh! The water gun game? Now that would make sense...”

 

“Afraid not, kid. This year we have to help out at the kissing booth.”

 

Nicole’s stomach instantly sinks, “With all due respect sir, you can’t possibly be serious right now?”

 

Nedley’s jaw tightens, “I wish I was joking Haught but we have to send a male and female representative. How many other women do we have on the force?”

 

It’s a useless question for the sheriff to ask. Everyone knows Nicole is the only woman on the squad because it was such a big deal when Nedley hired her in the first place. Small town thinking and traditions die hard and Purgatory was no exception.

 

The redhead sighs audibly knowing she has no choice, “What are the expectations for this?”

 

“Go to the booth and kiss some people for charity. On the mouth or the cheek, it’s your prerogative. Your shift is from 6-9 and then you are free to do whatever you like. Dolls will be your handler and help make sure everything goes smoothly.”

 

Nicole can’t help the snort that escapes her mouth, “I’m sure he is super excited about that.”

 

Nedley gives Nicole a sly smile, “Payback for Black Badge taking over our station. Now go on and get out of here a little early today. I have tortured you enough for one day.”

 

Nicole walks out of his office, grabs her belongings, and heads out to her patrol car. Sitting in the car, trying to wrap her head around what just happened, she finds herself staring off towards Shorty’s.  _ I could really use a drink. _

 

* * *

 

Waverly really enjoys her job...for the most part. Unfortunately tonight was not looking to be an enjoyable one. Shorty’s was fairly busy and Waverly was moving from customer to customer with ease. That is until she gets to the guy at the end of the bar. Waverly doesn’t recognize him so he has to be from out of town and he is having a hard time grasping her rules. Calling her pet names, trying to touch her, and for lack of a better term, being a complete creep.

 

During one of their interactions, he leans in a little too close and Chrissy has seen enough. She goes up to Waverly and tugs on her arm, “C’mon, I need you to come check something. I can’t seem to find this one particular vodka.”

 

Waverly puts on her best fake smile, “Sorry if you will excuse me for one moment.” As she slides around the man and joins Chrissy in walking towards the back, she can feel his eyes on her the entire time, and she’s becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

 

Once the girls are out of view, Chrissy violently shudders, “Ugh I feel like I need to go take a shower now and it wasn’t even happening to me. Are you ok?”

 

Waverly crosses her arms over her chest, “Yeah I will be alright. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I just hope he leaves soon.”

 

“You let me know if we need to take more drastic measures with him and kick him out. Just because you are a bartender wearing that uniform doesn’t mean he gets to treat you that way.”

 

“Thanks, Chris.” Waverly reaches down and grabs a bottle from storage and hands it to her.

 

The blonde hesitantly takes the bottle with a confused look on her face, “What is this for?”

 

Waverly gives her best friend a look, “Seriously? I’m keeping the story legit. We came back here to look for vodka...well there’s your vodka.”

 

“But I don’t actually work here.”

 

Waverly laughs, “I realize that but he doesn’t. So just hang onto it for me for a sec.”

 

The two girls walk back out to the bar together and Chrissy takes a seat out of his direct line of vision. She wants to make sure she can still keep an eye on Waverly, but also make it so this guy can’t easily see her. Finding the perfect spot, she settles in and prepares to keep watch.

 

A few minutes go by and much to Chrissy’s relief, she sees Nicole Haught walk into Shorty’s and take a seat at the bar a few stools down from this disgusting excuse of a man. She also observes Waverly get super flustered when she notices Nicole is at the bar and now she is even more invested in what is about to go down tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole walks into Shorty’s and takes a quick scan of the bar before stepping in any further. As her eyes are surveying the establishment, she keeps an eye out for a particular brunette. Nicole immediately spots her and picking up on the discomfort she has after walking by a certain patron seated at the bar, Nicole makes her way over to grab a stool a couple down from him.

 

When Waverly gets within earshot, Nicole calls out to her, “Hey Waves, can I get a beer?”

 

“Waves huh?” The man speaks up after hearing Nicole call her by name. “I bet you make waves in all aspects of life don’t ya?” He winks at Waverly as she walks by and Nicole starts to feel sick to her stomach.

 

Chrissy continues to watch everything from afar and notices Nicole hasn’t taken her eyes off of Waverly from the moment she walked in. That every time Waverly comes over to check on her, the redhead’s eyes light up. That Nicole has this protective vibe about her when it comes to Waverly and it definitely feels like something stronger than just her duty as a cop.

 

To say that she was intrigued was an understatement so Chrissy walks back up to the bar and Waverly, “Waves! I can’t seem to find our extra shakers. Can you come help me again?”

 

The two girls walk away and Nicole has to bite her tongue as she watches the man at the end of the bar ogle Waverly and say inappropriate things as she walks away. Chrissy and Waverly return a few minutes later and this time when Waverly walks by the man reaches out and grabs her arm.

 

“I bet you shake it in all the right places...you don’t need that.”

 

“You need to let go of me now.” Waverly firmly stands her ground and tries to get her arm out of the man’s grip.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like how a big, strong man feels?”

 

Upon seeing the man grab Waverly, Nicole is up from her stool faster than the blink of an eye, “That’s funny because I don’t see a man here at all. Take your hand off of her now.”

 

The man lets go of her and Nicole takes the opportunity to put herself in between Waverly and the man. He scoffs at Nicole and stands up in front of her, “Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

Nicole pulls out her badge, “I’m a police officer and I think it’s best you leave. Don’t make me call someone on duty.”

 

Somehow comprehending the seriousness in Nicole’s tone, the man gathers his things and leaves Shorty’s without another word. Nicole sits back down on her stool and stays there until the end of the night. As all the other customers clear out, Nicole is the only one left and Waverly makes her way over.

 

“You know you didn’t have to stay all night. He left.”

 

“And what if he would have come back?”

 

“He didn’t.”

 

“But he could have...are you always this stubborn?” Nicole smirks as Waverly’s face starts turning red.

 

“Maybe...also, you’re not driving home. Give me your keys.” Waverly holds out her hand and puts her other hand on her hip. When Nicole doesn’t move, Waverly flexes her hand, “I’m waiting...”

 

Nicole begrudgingly pulls her keys out of her pocket and hands them to Waverly. The brunette gestures for Chrissy to come over and gives the keys to her. “She is not driving home. I still have to close up here. Can you take her home quick?”

 

“Sure Waves.” Chrissy helps Nicole out the door and to her car, placing her in the passenger seat. Chrissy slides into the driver’s side and turns to see Nicole staring at her. “What is your deal?!”

 

“What do you think about Waverly?”

 

Chrissy looks slightly confused but answers the tipsy officer, “Well she is my best friend so I like her quite a bit. Why, what do you think of her?”

 

“She’s so pretty and I like her so much!”

 

Chrissy bursts out laughing and starts driving towards Nicole’s place, “I’m sure you do Haught...I’m sure you do.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the night of the booth and Nicole has not dreaded a night more than this one. Not only is she going to have to kiss a bunch of strangers but after she’s done, she gets to go work an overnight shift because one of the other officers called in sick.

 

As she walks up, Dolls sees her and beckons her over to him, “I was worried the main attraction wasn’t going to show up tonight.”

 

Nicole rolls her eyes as Dolls gets a huge grin on his face, “This is not funny at all. This is like the stuff of nightmares ok?”

 

“Yeah because kissing a bunch of people you don’t know for charity sounds so terrible.” Nicole raises an eyebrow and waits for Dolls to comprehend what he just said. “Ok, that does sound like a nightmare.”

 

Nicole places her hand on Dolls’ shoulder and pats it a few times, “Thanks for the pep talk. You are great at them and should do them more often.”

 

“No matter how much sarcasm you throw at me, you are still gonna be the one sitting in that booth.” Dolls laughs as the duo walks over and Nicole sits down to await her fate.

 

* * *

 

Chrissy and Waverly arrive at the fair later than anticipated and Chrissy knows she doesn’t have much time to convince Waverly to go to the kissing booth before Nicole leaves. That’s when it hits her. Waverly never backs down from a challenge. She is going to make a bet with her but one she knows she can win and Chrissy knows exactly what she is going to do.

 

The girls walk around the fair for a little bit and Chrissy grabs a couple things to eat before turning to Waverly, “So, I have a proposition for you.”

 

Waverly looks at her best friend quizzically, “Ok...what is your proposition?”

 

“If you beat me at a game of water gun races, I will do any dare here at the fair you come up with, no questions asked. And vice versa if I win. What do you say?”

 

“That bet is so vague, but you know how much I love a bet so of course I’m in. Let’s go!”

 

A few moments later, the girls are walking around after Chrissy just beat Waverly.

 

“That is so not fair. I didn’t even think about the fact that your dad is the sheriff and so of course you would be good with a gun too.”

 

Chrissy smirks at Waverly and shrugs her shoulders, “Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

 

Waverly rolls her eyes, “You’re ridiculous. Alright...so what is this dare?”

 

Chrissy gets the widest grin on her face, “We are going to the kissing booth and you are kissing Nicole Haught.”

 

Waverly’s eyes get the size of saucers and her cheeks start turning red, “Umm no way. That’s not happening. That’s not even an option. We work together.”

 

“Ok first of all, you do not technically work together. Second of all, I already have this all planned out.” Chrissy pulls out a blindfold from her purse. “She won’t even know it’s you.”

 

“What if this isn’t something she wants to do?”

 

Chrissy crosses her arms in front of her, “Well she has had to kiss people she didn’t want to all night and I have seen the way she looks at you. She wants to do this.”

 

Waverly raises her eyebrow at the blonde, “And how are you so confident this is something I want to do?”

 

“Because I have seen the way you look at her too.” Chrissy grabs Waverly by the hand and pulls her closer to the booth. “Now c’mon! It’s almost nine and you have someone to kiss before it’s too late!”

 

The girls are in line waiting as Dolls comes back out to assess the situation. He starts walking towards the end of the line and smirks when he sees Chrissy and Waverly in it.

 

Dolls walks right up to them and addresses the people behind them, “Alright folks! These two ladies right here will be the last to go! Sorry for the rest of you but our police officer has to get back to her duties protecting all of you!”

 

Waverly starts to fiddle with her hands when they get up to Dolls and so Chrissy speaks up, “So we have a weird request. We need you to ask Nicole if she can wear this blindfold. We are willing to triple our donation if she does. We just need it to be anonymous for now.”

 

“I will try my best,” Dolls takes the blindfold from Chrissy and walks into where Nicole is waiting.

 

Nicole sighs deeply as she sees Dolls return, “Are we almost done?”

 

“You are, but I have one last person waiting and they have a special request.”

 

“Which is?...”

 

Dolls reaches the blindfold out to the redhead, “They would like it if you would wear this. They want to keep this anonymous.”

 

“Are you serious? That is only slightly concerning...”

 

“Trust me, I would not let something bad happen to you. You can trust this person.”

 

Nicole grabs the blindfold from Dolls and starts putting it on, “Alright, can’t get any worse than the rest of this night. Bring them in!”

 

Once the blindfold is on and Nicole can’t see anything, her nerves start to get the better of her. Verging on the edge of a panic attack, she finally hears some movement. Once the other person steps inside, their presence has a weirdly calming effect for the officer which makes Nicole wonder even more about who this person is.

 

The other person hesitantly sits down in the chair across from her and the atmosphere in the room is super confusing for Nicole. It is nervous, but also excited. It is shy, but also confident. It is disorienting, but also alluring.

 

Before Nicole has any more time to assess the situation, she feels the other person’s hand grab hers and give it a squeeze. The person then takes their other hand and slightly grazes it across her cheek. Nicole can feel their body heat as they come in closer and the anticipation is slowly killing the redhead. The other person brings their lips right in front of Nicole’s and she can feel their shaky breath being expelled onto her own lips.

 

Because of the blindfold, every other sense of Nicole’s is heightened and she feels like she is about to explode from the suspense when the other person’s lips finally meet her own. Nicole can practically feel the electricity in the air from this kiss and she tries her best to focus on details that can help her figure out who it is later. She has to know who this is.

 

_ Based on the size and touch of the hand, it is a smaller hand. And their lips are way too soft and gentle to be a man’s. So this is a woman who just gave me the best kiss of my life. Score. And there’s a very distinct...taste? Almost like lemonade… _

 

The kiss was over before Nicole knows it and the other woman abruptly leaves the booth. Nicole regains her senses after that mind blowing kiss and quickly pulls off the blindfold but she’s too late. Dolls comes back into the booth and Nicole latches onto him like prey.

 

“For the love of God, who was that final person?!”

 

Dolls grabs Nicole’s hands and pries them off of his jacket, “The blindfold was there for a reason. You will find out soon enough, I’m sure.”

 

Nicole throws her hands up in the air, “That’s not good enough! That woman just gave me feelings I didn’t know I could feel for someone and I don’t even know who it is!”

 

“Relax, Haught. It’s not my place to tell you who it was but you do have a place to be right now so you better get to work.”

 

_ Like I’m gonna be able to sit at my desk all night after that!  _ Nicole grabs her jacket from her chair and sets off to the police station.

 

* * *

 

The next morning rolls around and Nicole can’t help looking continuously at the clock, willing seven to get here faster somehow. All night all she could think about was that kiss and who was behind it. She has never had something distract her from work this much before and with only ten minutes left to go of her shift, the officer is practically vibrating in her seat.

 

The bell above the door suddenly sounds and when Nicole looks up from her desk, she is met with an anxious Waverly Earp walking towards her desk with a gift basket in hand.

 

“Morning Officer Haught! I heard someone had to pull an overnight last night so I thought I would bring you a few things to help you in the mornings.” Waverly sets the basket down in front of Nicole and sits on the edge of her desk, waiting for her to start looking through it. 

 

As Nicole rifles through the contents, she can’t help but smile, “Waves this was super thoughtful...than--” Nicole stops mid-sentence as she pulls out the toothpaste Waverly had included in her gift.

 

Staring back at Nicole was a package of vegan toothpaste, which by itself is not surprising since Nicole knows that Waverly is vegan. But upon further inspection of this package, she realizes what flavor this toothpaste is...lemonade.

 

Waverly sees Nicole’s fascination with the toothpaste and starts to say something about it before Nicole interrupts her, “Did you buy this?”

 

“Yeah...it’s actually the same stuff I use! Good for you and tastes pretty good too!”

 

“And you’re vegan right?”

 

Waverly furrows her eyebrows, “Yes I’m vegan but you already knew that.”

 

Nicole stands up from her chair and waves the package of toothpaste in Waverly’s direction, “And you’re like the only vegan living in Purgatory right?”

 

The brunette’s body goes rigid and she starts to get defensive, “You’re making fun of me...”

 

When Nicole doesn’t respond, Waverly goes to get off the desk but is abruptly stopped when Nicole gently grabs her arm and turns her towards her. Nicole releases her arm and uses that hand to gently touch her cheek just like the girl did to her last night.

 

Nicole looks into Waverly’s eyes and sees no hesitation so Nicole brings her lips to Waverly’s for the second time in less than twelve hours. The kiss starts out meek before quickly turning into a passionate one reminiscent of what took place at the kissing booth.

 

The two women share a look as they pull away breathless with big smiles plastered all over their faces. Neither one wants to say anything to ruin the moment and the duo stands there grinning at each other for a minute before Nicole carefully breaks the silence.

 

“So it was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did we think? Did I do ok for my first crack at a one shot? lol
> 
> As always feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or on Twitter @flugge34
> 
> Until next time Earpers! <3


End file.
